Tonight is Schnapps Night
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Walter suggested Schnapps and the rest of the team would have to suffer the rest of the night because of it." The lab foursome gets drunk. Several implied pairings and other hilarities. You'll see why it's rated M.


**AN: I'm a bit surly so that could be inspiration but also I love the idea of our lab foursome hanging out in the lab together especially when it's not work related. **

**I must warn you though, so much nonsensical and crazy stuff happens in this story: avoid eating or drinking anything while reading. And lemme know how I did with "drunk writing". HA! I'm not trying to pull of any epic writing with this story...it's all for my amusement!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Schnapps or the characters of _Fringe_**

* * *

Another case had been solved and there was celebration in the lab. The fact that the celebration was taking place at night only made alcoholic drinks all the more necessary.

Walter suggested Schnapps and the rest of the team would have to suffer the rest of the night because of it.

Astrid made the run. One bottle flavored peppermint and one bottle flavored butterscotch. It satisfied Walter to have an alcoholic drink flavored as some of the sweet things he enjoyed so much.

After a long day at work, it slightly terrified Peter to walk into the lab see Astrid and Walter sitting around and giggling…just giggling. Apparently, they have each gotten though 5 shots of Schnapps before he arrived, and neither of them seemed to show signs of stopping anytime soon.

"I don't think it's a very good idea for my dad to be drinking that," Peter told Astrid.

"Oh come now, Peter. A sweet drink to loosen your spirits," said Walter. He then leaned in really close to Astrid to whisper something in her ear, but instead said really loud "MY SON IS RATHER STIFF ABOUT ME HAVING SOME FUN, DON'T YOU THINK?!"

Astrid quickly covered her ears and just said "ow!"

"Well I guess I could use a drink after today," said Peter. "Fill me up, Astrid."

"Excuse me? I'm not running a bar here." Astrid's speech had now become a drunken slur. She got up and walked past Peter's direction, but not before leaning on his shoulder in her haze to say "you get your own damn drink."

"Yes, that's telling him Astrid!" said Walter happily.

"My god," said Peter. "You can actually remember her name when you're drunk?"

"Of course, son," said Walter. "Astrid is destined to be a great scientist someday isn't she?"

"Only for you, Walter!" Astrid happily cried out from the other side of the lab and she blew him a kiss, which he hastily grabbed.

"I thought you said I was destined to be a scientist," mumbled Peter as he shook his head in embarrassment of his father.

"Astrid!" Walter called out. "We're kindred spirits aren't we?"

"Uh…I dunno…what does being a kindred spirit pay?"

"Gummi worms, I think. Lots of gummi worms!"

"Oh I dunno, Walter." Astrid stumbled her way over to the cages of Walter's lab animals. "Those poor worms gave up their lives to be a sweet sugary snack." She looked at the small cages with the lab rats. "You poor things."

Pete was drawn away from the insanity to answer his phone. "Olivia?"

"Olivia!" cried Walter. "WE NEED HER TO BRING SOME CORN MUFFINS!"

Peter yelled, "SHUT UP WALTER! YOU DON'T NEED ANY GODDAMN CORN MUFFINS!"

He went back to the phone where he heard the soft confused voice of Olivia asking, "um…is everything all right down there?"

"Everything's fine. It's just that Astrid and Walter are having a little too much to drink tonight."

Walter stumbled over to Peter and spoke into the phone in Peter's hand. "Olivia…you will need to come over. I think I need some…um…"

"Corn muffins?" asked Olivia, who was struggling to contain her laughter on the other side of the line.

"Oh dear no! Not corn muffins! Oatmeal…yes I need oatmeal!"

Olivia giggled and asked Peter "should I bring some?"

"Yes," he replied.

After Peter hung up, he decided to finally pour a shot of the butterscotch flavored Schnapps for himself.

One shot became two…two shots became three…

"You poor furry creatures," Astrid said still looking sympathetically at the lab rats. "I must get you away from this awful…lab, before the old curly haired man stews you up!" She immediately went about opening all the rat cages and carefully placed each rat on the ground.

"You're free! You're free!" Astrid cried out, encouraging the rats to seek freedom until they were out of sight.

Peter was unaware that any of this was happening as he continued drowning himself in shots of Schnapps.

Finally Olivia showed up at the lab with the oatmeal. Peter stumbled over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. Olivia nervously tried to tolerate the madness she had just walked into.

"Liv!" said Peter. "I couldn't take it anymore. I had to drink something. Look what I put up with in this lab everyday and tell me that you don't think Walter's a bit of a coconutcase goofball."

"Did you mean cuckoo nutcase goofball?" asked Olivia trying to avoid eyesight with the drunkenness that had overtaken Peter.

"Oh my god, that's what I said! I'm a genius…a sexy one yes?"

"You know what, Peter?" Olivia looked at the bottles of Schnapps on the table with the same urging desire to be rid of her uptight state as the others. "I think I know how you feel." She slipped out of Peter's grasp and headed towards the table, grabbed on the bottles and took a large swig.

"DAMN! That was hot Liv!" said Peter.

Olivia took another large swig just to humor him.

Twenty minutes later…

"You know I really…really…really…really…really love this job," she said slowly as she leaned on the table. "And that…," Olivia pointed to the piano where Walter was sitting. "…is my favorite song!"

Walter was sloppily playing on the piano while singing out loud the numbers of the Fibonnaci equation.

"Zero, one, one…something, something…two, three, five," he sang.

"I think I have that on CD somewhere," Olivia giggled.

Meanwhile, Astrid was trying to release Gene from his confinement.

"Gene…we should go for a walk," she said to the cow. "I know some flowers near the foreign language building that are good for vegan…vegan like you…or me…oh god, I hope like me. To think that your friends got grilled and sent to Outback Steakhouse. You must be lonely." She embraced the large cow.

"Hey Astrid," Peter called out. He was busy lying on the couch. "I think Gene needs to be brushed."

"I'm…on…it!" Astrid sang as she went looking for Gene's brush.

Olivia walked over and shoved Peter off the couch and onto the floor. "Scoot over," she said. "This couch is mine."

Peter remained on the floor in pain while Olivia took over the couch for herself. "Ow," he said feeling the soreness of his nose. He got up and went in search of the first aid kit.

"Hey Peter, I think I found the cow brush," said Astrid. But she had instead picked up Gene's cowbell, and lightly rang it for her amusement.

"Oh what lovely music!" said Walter. His fingers stumbled to create a piano accompaniment to the cowbell's ringing.

"Oh stop! None of that!" Peter yelled.

The bell and the piano caused Olivia's head to pound really loud. She tried to get herself up from the couch…

…but at that very moment…the lab went dark.

"What the hell?" Peter cried out.

"There's no need to panic. Oooh, I think I felt a critter on my foot," giggled Walter.

For the next few minutes, Peter stumbled in the dark to find a flashlight.

"Ouch."

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder what happened to those corn muffins I asked for?"

"God, I need a nap."

Peter finally gave up his search and opted to look for the couch. He hoped to push Olivia off and claim his couch back again, or otherwise, he would just have to lie on top of her whether she liked it or not.

His hands kept searching the darkness until one of his hands landed on something soft…a pillow?

Olivia meanwhile felt something sliding up her blouse. It slowly went under her bra and was quite enjoying the tingling chill she was getting from the touch. "Is that you, Peter?" she whispered in the dark.

At that moment, the lights in the lab came back on.

Olivia was surprised to see NO ONE in front of her as she laid there on the couch. She saw Walter over by the lab's emergency generator switch…with his shirt off. "Oh dear," Walter said to himself. "That shirt always disappears whenever the lights go off for some reason".

Peter took a little longer to regain his senses as he was finally sobering up. He still couldn't feel anything though.

"Um…Peter?" The stern voice of Astrid was calling him. "Your hand is on my butt."

Peter eyes slowly went over to find his hand exactly where Astrid said it was.

"Whoa!" Peter jumped after realizing his hand had groped Astrid for far too long.

"Peter?" said Olivia getting up. "If you're all the way over there, then who…"

She felt the something underneath her blouse move again, this time with more rapidness. Jumping off the couch, all Olivia could do was scream.

She fanned her shirt until something fell out and onto the floor.

Two lab rats…they got onto their feet with ease and then scurried away.

Everyone in the room just stood there for a very long minute…staring over where Olivia stood, still in deep shock.

A silent agreement passed between all four of them late into that night…

…Peter would chose tomorrow's drink.


End file.
